Sharimin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Kicchiri. Personal Appearance Sharimin is white with a transparent, red salmon-slice-shaped cap, sea-green shoulders, purple arms, a sea-green bottom, a red conveyer-belt-like ring around him and purple markings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Sharimin As a Bugmin, his eyes are a little bit bigger. Personality Sharimin is a happy, friendly Promin and he is an expert at making sushi. Sharimin is always close friends with Burgemin. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) * Burgemin (close friend) Abilities Sharimin's Kamiwaza ability is to make sushi. As a Bugmin, he can make strange sushi and also turn various objects into sushi. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Sharimin first appeared as a Bugmin in episode 7 when he forced a sushi-chef to make strange sushi. Bug-Sharimin then went outside the sushi restuarant, turning various objects into sushi such as someone's mobile phone. Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin lured Bug-Sharimin into a fast food restuarant. After being confronted by Burgemin, Bug-Sharimin was captured and debugged by Yuto. Later as his Promin self, Sharimin helped the chefs make the dishes that Detokkusu Komatsu enjoys. Sharimin was one of the Promins who got kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin in episode 9. In episode 10, he was rebugged but was later recaptured and debugged by Yuto. In episode 12, Sharimin was summoned along with Burgemin and Tonkmin in order to make traps for both Wanda and Turbomin. In episode 18, Wanda thinks that Sharimin has knocked Kagimin out by feeding him wasabi sushi. Sharimin was chased into a fountain were he got knocked out as well. Sharimin, along with Burgemin, was summoned by Yuto in order to serve customers sushi in episode 19. Sharimin made a cameo appearance in episode 21. In episode 31, Sharimin was seen punching a punch-bag until Hasamin cuts it open. In episode 44, Sharimin, along with Burgemin, was kidnapped then thrown into the strange closet by Bug-Katasumin and he was rebugged again. Bug-Sharimin was recaptured and debugged along with the other remaining Bugmins in episode 45. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Sharimin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 05 when Detokkusu Komatsu appeared from nowhere and scoffed up Bug-Sharimin and Bug-Burgemin. Along with Bug-Burgemin, Bug-Jishomin and Bug-Banemin, Bug-Sharimin was captured and debugged by Yuto a moment later. In chapter 07, Sharimin tried to feed Wanda some chicken karage sushi while Yuto works on his new invention: the Kamiwaza Shaker. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Sharimin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Sharimin is featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 44. * Sharimin is one of the Promins that are to do with food. * Sharimin is so far one of the only 2 Promins, alongside Burgemin, to have an android robot of his very own. Sharimin's android robot still has Bug-Sharimin's colour pallet even though Sharimin still calls for him as either himself or Bug-Sharimin. Resemblances * Sharimin resembles a sushi chef and sushi. Notes * In the Promin-Zu minisode in episode 7, Sharimin's back is revealed to be edible. * Sharimin's name comes from the word 'shari' which is a type of flavoured rice used to make sushi with. Gallery Sharimin Making Sushi.PNG Promins Taking Break.PNG Shari, Kagi, Mic and Hasa are in boxing training area.PNG Sharimin eye catch.PNG Shari_and_Burger_preparing_something.PNG Sharimin_opened_sushi_stand.PNG Promins behind of Nicole while she smiling.PNG Burgermin_and_Sharimin_talking_while_Turbomin_feeling_boring.PNG Sharimin_making_sushi.PNG Screenshot Showing Sharimin And His Android Robot.jpg Screenshot Showing Freezemin, Burgemin, Sharimin And Tonkmin After Having Their Snacks.jpg Promins and Wanda.PNG Promins Captured.PNG Screenshot Showing Nicole And Some Promins.jpg Screenshot Showing 5 Promin Warning About Something.jpg Screenshot Showing 4 Promins Telling Turbomin That They're Innocent.jpg A Panicing Sharimin.jpg Screenshot Showing Sharimin With Wasabi Sushi.jpg Screenshot Showing 5 Happy Promins.jpg Turbomin is angry at his friends because of cake.PNG Sharimin wait please.PNG Kagimin, Hasamin And Sharimin.jpg Links * Sharimin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Kicchiri Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series